


cecidit deus (omnia solus)

by emperor_nasch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Magic, Medieval, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_nasch/pseuds/emperor_nasch
Summary: We were a force to be reckoned with. Fearless, unstoppable…it didn’t stand a chance. That is, until we started to fall. Then, and only then, we were faced with a choice; lay down our arms and allow it to overpower us, or fight. I once thought fighting was the only option; I thought it was better than giving up like everyone else had.Now I realize that neither path would’ve prevented this level of tragedy from happening.





	1. The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> my long awaited fantasy au is finally getting its start
> 
> tags will update and change as this thing progresses (which will probably take an eternity itself) so it may seem really empty at the moment but that will change with time
> 
> it's a slow start, and it will be a slow burn thing, but hopefully it'll work out in the end

A shrill whistling wind howled through barren tree branches and waxy pines, bringing with it a torrential downpour of rain. Overhead, the clouds darkened, shifting and twisting with the raw power of the storm above. The world around the lonely, sprinting figure was wet and cold, but that didn’t seem to slow them down. They kept pace through the deluge, soaked cloak and hood clinging to their body and flapping listlessly with every step.

Up ahead, through the dense woods, was a clearing. And in this clearing, a soldier lay nearly motionless and silent. The lone figure slowed to a brisk walk and approached slowly, stepping out into the clearing to get a better look at the young man lying on the ground. A helm lay close by, broken and busted, along with a weapon made unrecognizable by a series of sharp twists and bends in the once finely forged steel. It was a familiar sight for the stranger.

Taking another few steps nearer to the soldier, the stranger crouched near his shoulder and reached out slowly to investigate one of many visible wounds, but retracted it swiftly after an audible breath and groan came from the soldier’s throat.

“Whoever… _what_ ever you are…either leave me be or FINISH ME OFF!” He flailed an arm, nearly smacking the stranger in the head, before continuing, “Y-you’ve already left me for dead, j-just…just…”

The soldier’s voice was gone the moment his eyes opened and he saw the hooded figure poised dauntingly above him. Sensing the young man’s surprise -or horror- the stranger spoke calmly.

“I’m not here to hurt you. Please, allow me to help.”

The soldier’s eyes went wide. “You’re…not one of them?”

 _Them_. The inky demons infesting the surrounding land like an infectious disease.

“I am not. But I know of them, and I can tell you you’re lucky to be alive. If you’ll allow me, I can escort you back to where you came from, as to not garner yourself any more injuries than you already have.”

With shaking limbs, the soldier pulled himself into a haphazard sitting position, meeting the icy gaze of the stranger’s eyes from beneath the hood. The stranger kneeled next to him, glancing at the injuries to the soldier’s upper limbs before continuing.

“The least I can do at the moment is patch up these wounds. Hold still a moment,” he whispered, reaching one hand out to delicately touch the torn, tattered, and bloody gashes that ran from the soldier’s shoulder to right above the elbow. The soldier grunted in pain. A pale aura enveloped the wounds and in minutes, all that remained were faint scars.

Once again, the soldier’s eyes went wide. “How…?!”

“Nevermind that,” the stranger snapped, “We need to get moving before they come back. Can you stand up?”

The soldier pulled his legs beneath his body and stood, stumbling slightly at first but quickly regaining his balance. “Yes, a-at least I think so.” He reached for his weapon and helm, but was stopped by the stranger.

“Don’t bother with those. They will only slow you down and provide no protection to you. No blacksmith will ever be able to repair them after what they’ve been through.”

After a moment of silence, the soldier spoke up. “May I ask your name?”

 The stranger glanced up toward the heavens, rain still pouring from the heavy clouds above to drench the earth below. An eerie silence filled the air, and the stranger shifted uncomfortably.

“Please show me the way, we haven’t much time.”

The stranger took a few steps before glancing back at the soldier.

 

 

“And by the way, my name is Kaito.”


	2. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies if the first chapter was...vague
> 
> i wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to write, but it think it's getting better
> 
> anyway, keeping the ball rolling with another chapter - it should be pretty obvious where at least one of my plot points are going by the end of this

The castle was large, a mountain amongst the rolling hills of the coastal lands. Cast in white limestone, it shone brilliant and proud, gold accents glinting and gleaming despite the weather.

Kaito was no stranger to castles, but this one - his jaw nearly hit the soggy ground when he laid his eyes on it. He could only fathom its kind; whoever he was, Kaito had a feeling they were mighty and powerful. He would never admit the thought of meeting such a person was intimidating.

As they approached the front gate, the soldier held his arm out, stopping the other.

“Give me a moment,” he murmured before turning to the heavy oaken door before the pair. He approached and banged on it with a metal-clad fist. A slide window opened near the door’s center and a pair of emerald eyes appeared.

“Captain Durbe, reporting back from the survey. This young man before me,” he gestured to Kaito with a hand, who stood back slightly, hands folded delicately in front of his body, “saved me from certain death in the wooded lands to the south. I request permission to bring this individual to his Majesty, as I would not be here if not for him, and I believe his Majesty should commend him on his heroics.”

The slide door closed with a sharp clap and the door swung open, revealing a dark-haired, dark-skinned, smiling guard.

“Durbe, you really not need be so formal, you know,” the guard chuckled, slapping a hand swiftly against the metal plates adorning the soldier’s -Durbe’s- shoulder. “You know Nasch isn’t into it.”

Durbe scoffed. “It is _habitual_ , Alit. Formality and grace in interpersonal interactions is crucial in what I do. And I prefer to stay in practice.”

The guard, Alit, smiled. “I suppose you wish to see the king then?” Durbe nodded, and motioned for Kaito to join him. “And getting out of this rain would be nice too,” Durbe added, glancing at his now-dripping cloak with slight disdain, “As long as his Majesty isn’t preoccupied, of course.”

Alit watched the pair walk over the threshold before closing the gate behind them with a loud bang. “At this time of day, I doubt it. He was getting worried about you though. It isn’t like the _Captain_ to up and disappear for more than a few hours during a survey.”

Kaito listened absent-mindedly to the guard and soldier bantering back and forth, but he was more interested in his immediate surroundings. Inside, the bricks were a pale sandstone, which was much easier on the eyes than the gleaming white surface of the outer walls. The ceiling was high, very high, supported by ornately carved wooden crossbeams and girders. The brick walls were adorned with brassy lit candelabras at regular intervals, each strung up with ornamental decorations. Various tapestries hung on windowless walls, lit by large candles on either end of each. Kaito couldn’t quite see what they depicted, but they were beautiful even without being able to view them properly.

They’d walked a-ways before coming to a large set of double oaken doors inlaid with precious metals and stones. This had to be the throne room, Kaito thought. His earlier assumption about this castle’s ruler came to mind, and he swallowed thickly.

He didn’t notice the doors were open until Alit’s voice rang out in the chamber before him.

“Durbe’s back, your Majesty. Apparently he got attacked by one of those creatures and was saved by this guy.”

Kaito entered the chamber, one hand clutched to his chest and his eyes cast downward. He followed the sound of the others’ voices and the roll of carpet stretching towards the throne, using them both as a guide to walk forward. When he saw the guard’s shoes in his line of sight, he stopped.

He caught the sound of loose material fluttering, and suddenly there was a presence before him.

“Truly, I would still be lying there, if not already dead, if not for him, your Majesty. His service deserves reward, does it not?”

Kaito could have sworn he heard a soft noise come from the man that stood before him. He was too concentrated on breathing to look up.

“You can look at me, y’know. I promise I don’t bite.”

Slowly, Kaito brought his gaze up from the floor, eyes getting wider as they slowly traced up the king’s form, growing widest when their eyes met.

“That’s better, isn’t it? Besides, how am I supposed to thank you if I can’t see you?”

 

Time.

Had stopped.

 

 Or, at least Kaito was convinced it had.

For a brief moment, it felt like Kaito and the king were the only two living people in the room. The gentle nature of the king’s voice stuck with Kaito far longer than it should have, and he couldn’t help but replay that voice over and over again in his head.

Eyes unwavering, the king continued.

“My captain tells me your name is Kaito, yes?” Kaito nodded hypnotically, unable to do much else. The kind held out a hand to Kaito, poised to shake.

“I am Nasch, king of this castle and ruler over these coastal plains. It is an honor to meet the one who saved my captain’s life.”

Kaito’s eyes glanced at the hand in front of his own. He reached out and took it softly, but instead of shaking it, he gracefully fell onto one knee and brought his lips softly to the knuckles.

“You’re welcome, your Majesty. It is an honor to be in the presence of one such as yourself.”

Nasch’s cheeks flushed pink, and he quickly turned his head to the side in an attempt to conceal it. He cleared his throat.

“I can give you whatever you desire. You prevented certain tragedy, and an act such as that cannot go unnoticed.”

Kaito glanced up at the kind before returning to his feet. “As much as I would like to take up your offer, I politely decline. I was unaware of who he was at the time, as such, I would help an ordinary man in the same situation, regardless of reward.”

“Then…” Nasch started, “Would you at least stay the night? I am told the rain has yet to let up, and it would be incredibly rude of me and my court to simply let you leave into the heart of this storm.”

Something familiar, something… _warm_ twinged in Kaito’s chest, but he promptly ignored it.  A feeling like that was best left unnoticed for the time being.

“If that is all you ask of me, your Majesty, then I accept.”

Thank you,” Nasch murmured. “And please, call me Nasch.”

Kaito’s ears tuned in to a snicker off on his right, followed by a dull slap of skin on metal again and a murmured, “See, I told you he doesn’t do formalities!” Another dull thud of a fist punching a shoulder rang out shortly after.

“My guard Alit will show you to your chambers. Please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. You are our guest, and you deserve to feel at home within these walls.”

Kaito bowed slightly. “Thank you your m- er, Nasch. Besides,” he chuckled, “I haven’t had proper rest in ages. This will do me well.” He stifled a yawn.

“Yes, rest well. I will see you again in the morning.”

Tearing his gaze from the king, Kaito looked to Alit, who promptly cheered, “Follow me!” as he trotted to the doorway and held them wide for their guest to pass through.

As soon as the two left and the doors closed, Durbe turned to Nasch.

“What is it you wish to speak to me about?”

Nasch turned away, slowly walking back toward his throne. “May I ask exactly _what_ attacked you? Alit said it was one of those…things, but was it? I thought those were eradicated after the last attack?!”

He took a seat as Durbe took a place standing next to him. “He speaks the truth. It was almost identical to those from before. They’re getting bigger and more powerful. I’m telling you, if he _hadn’t_ found me, I would’ve been killed. I didn’t stand a damn chance. And I’m afraid if they come back, this kingdom might not stand a chance either.”

Nasch seemed to drift off, eyes focusing on the nothingness out in front of him, until his sister -and personal guard- piped in.

“You don’t think this…man…has anything to do with the creatures, do you?” Merag shifted her battle-axe at her feet so she could lean on it. “It just seems ironic that he found you so soon after the attack. Almost like he knew about it.”

Durbe shook his head. “I doubt he had anything to do with it directly. He wasn’t surprised when I told him what happened, though. And he certainly seemed knowledgeable about them. He also…healed my wounds.”

“Healed?” Merag questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Durbe nodded. “Indeed. He wouldn’t tell me much, and I didn’t press him for answers. I suppose I was just…happy to be alive at that moment.”

Nasch butt in, “If you two are suggesting he has ill intent-”

 

“That’s not at all what we’re saying.” Durbe crossed his arms. “I’m grateful he saved me. However, I _am_ starting to think I have more questions than I have answers.


	3. Hello Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm still alive and still desperately trying to write this despite being neck deep in schoolwork that's getting progressively more and more difficult - i know i still don't have a summary, and honestly, i've been too unmotivated to write one
> 
> but i'll get there, maybe
> 
> until then, have another chapter - we're finally getting somewhere with this

Morning came quickly, filling Kaito’s temporary quarters with dusty pinks and orangey hues filtered through thick panes of frosty glass windows.

Cracking open his eyes, Kaito suddenly remembered where he was and what exactly led up to him waking in a luxurious 4-poster bed draped with the finest linens and covered in the warmest, softest duvet he’d ever had the pleasure of sleeping beneath.

 _This has to be a dream_ , he thought, sitting up and running a hand through unruly green bangs. _And that king…_

His thoughts shifted to the violet haired man he’d met not even a day ago. His voice, his face - deep blue eyes, porcelain skin, a warm, welcoming grin…Kaito touched a hand to his cheek and found the skin almost burning.

_Shit, I can’t let myself think like this._

Flinging the duvet from his lower half, shockingly cold air enveloped Kaito’s skin. He shuddered as he forced himself to stand, quickly reaching for the folded up leggings before he froze in the cold winter-morning air.

_I have to get moving. I need to go._

He reached for his bag after getting fully dressed, but as he went to swing the leather strap about his waist, he noticed it was considerably heavier than it had been the day before. He secured it and opened it slowly - only to find the rations and canteen it once held had been replaced with higher quality food and a larger, more durable canteen.

And the canteen was topped off with water, to boot.

Briefly, Kaito wondered if every guest at the castle receives this level of hospitality, or if perhaps having saved the life of the royal guard’s captain had anything to do with it.

 

He hoped that wasn’t it. He didn’t deserve that kindness.

He didn’t think he deserved any of this.

 

Taking on last look around the room -  both to make sure he had collected his belongings and to try to commit the image of memory - he heaved a sigh. A part of him hoped that maybe, someday, he’d find his way back to this place. Or that fate would guide him back.

Destiny has a funny way of working things like this out.

 

Right?

After a few moments more of silence, Kaito turned on his heel, coat swaying in his wake, and left the room and the door to softly click closed behind him.

 

 

The journey back through the castle’s interior was quick and quiet. Kaito supposed it was too early for most of the castle’s inhabitants to be up and about (if there even were others besides the few he’d met yesterday, he didn’t know).

He felt a twinge of guilt as he passed the throne room doors - something told him he should at least say his goodbyes - after all, these people had been nothing but good to him, even though he was a complete stranger. At the same time, Kaito didn’t like goodbyes. It would be easier to simply just leave.

And it would have been easy, except at the castle gate, an armor-clad woman wielding a rather large battle axe stood in the way. She didn’t seem angry, or intimidating. If anything, she looked familiar.

This was the same woman who stood so stoically besides the throne. She had to be his personal guard.

“My brother wanted me to catch you before you left. He wants to talk to you, in the throne room.”

Kaito folded his arms across his chest. “You’re his Majesty’s sister?”

Her blank features cracked into a soft grin. “That I am. Lady Merag, his Majesty’s sister. Twin sister, actually. He might be the older one but I can fight well enough for both of us, buuut don’t tell him I said that!” Her face returned to its former blank stare. “Go on, though. I know you’re eager to leave but I made a promise and I’m going to keep it. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Needless to say, that gut feeling that told him to go see Nasch was silently mocking him as he made his way begrudgingly back to the throne room. However, standing outside the same set of doors as he did before, time seemed to stand still. Kaito reached out to graze the polished metals and faceted stones adorning the heavy oaken doors. He inhaled sharply, wrapped his fingers around the heavy metal handle, and pulled.

His heart leapt into his throat when the door swung open, revealing a room that looked drastically different in the early morning light than it had the last evening. Stained glass windows stood floor-to-ceiling, casting incredibly large columns of multicolored light onto the cobblestone below.

Nasch was standing near one of the windows, his head far back as he gazed at the entire window. When he heard Kaito’s footsteps approach, he whisked around to greet the slightly startled blonde.

Said blonde immediately dipped into a bow. Nasch couldn’t help but chuckle, a hand resting against his chest.

“I see you’ve met my sister. She sent you this way, didn’t she?”

Kaito’s eyes flicked upward to meet Nasch’s. “She did, your Majesty. I couldn’t have evaded her if I wanted to.”

That elicited another chuckle from Nasch before his features quickly became somber. “I assume you were leaving when you spoke with her. And I’m sure you’re wondering why I insisted on seeing you before you go.”

Kaito remained silent as Nasch continued.

“I just…I wanted to make sure I wished you well on your travels. Whatever those…beasts are that you’re fighting, I hope they never befall you. This world would suffer in your absence.”

Kaito met eyes with the monarch and his heart fluttered. “I, uh, thank you. For your kindness. And generosity. And for this,” he motioned to his pack containing the restocked rations and canteen. Nasch grinned, eyes closing briefly.

“It was my idea. You’re a traveler, and I can’t imagine you come into contact with our kind often. The least I could do was make it worth your while. Besides, resources are even more cumbersome to find this time of year.”

“Well, I appreciate it. Nasch.”

After a few seconds of pregnant silence, Nasch turned away from the other and took a few steps toward the doors. “If you’re still intent on leaving, may I at least see you out?”

Kaito muttered a brief _of course_ and took several quick paces to join the royal and they walked side-by-side to the castle gates in somber silence.

 

Upon seeing Kaito joined by her brother, she cracked a grin. She hopped off the chair she’d propped herself on.

“You didn’t tell me you’d be joining him, Nasch! I thought you were just saying your goodbyes.”

Nasch rolled his eyes at Merag, glancing at Kaito and noticing the slightly alarmed expression he wore. He couldn’t help but let out a stifled chuckle.

“You’ll be warm enough, yes?” he asked as Kaito took several steps toward the open door, through which an icy breeze surged. Kaito nodded. “I’ve been in colder. You get used to it after you’ve experienced it enough.” He turned heel and flipped up his hood, confidently striding out into the winter morning.

 

 

Except, no sooner than he’d found himself once again alone in the cold, he heard a series of quick footsteps approaching from behind. He spun around and found Nasch sprinting towards him.

And just above Nasch, one of the nightmarish creatures that had nearly taken down Durbe was poised, high above the castle walls.

 

Kaito faltered.

 

And screamed.


End file.
